


A Tale of Two Masters

by hpdarkarts_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Obedience, Roughness, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdarkarts_mod/pseuds/hpdarkarts_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is desperate to climb the ranks of the Death Eaters and Lucius hints that he can give him a hand up. But only if Regulus proves himself worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Masters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).



> This ficlet is dedicated to Melusinahp, who loves Lucius/Regulus and left this delicious prompt in the 2014 Taboo Kinks Meme. I hope you enjoy this, bb ♥ Thank you to Blithelybonny for looking this over!

“Of course I will help you,” Lucius said. He looked so honest when he said it, so concerned for Regulus. “The Dark Lord always gives an audience to eager young servants such as yourself. But…” his breath hitched, and he raised an eyebrow. “Do you have anyone who can vouch for you?”

“I didn’t know I needed someone.” Regulus stood stiffly, hoping he didn’t sound naive and ridiculous. “Would … would you do it?”

Lucius set his teacup down on its saucer with a clink. The parlour was bright at noontime. His hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, and it shined almost white in the sunlight. Regulus had never seen someone so elegant, so poised. He was beautiful.

Lucius patted the corner of his mouth with a linen napkin and smiled at Regulus.

“But I do not know you that well, Black. In fact, the only thing I know about you or your family is that your brother is a… forgive me for my blunt language… a blood-traitor.”

Regulus swallowed. He had worried that Sirius’ stupid reputation would precede him. Was he doomed to walk in the shadow of such shame all this life? Should his family suffer forever for Sirius’ stupidity? He was determined that the answer should be no on both counts; and that was, partly, why he was here.

“Every family has a bad egg,” Regulus murmured.

“Mm.” Lucius sat back against the imposing wingback chair and crossed his legs. His trousers, impeccably tailored, hugged the lines of his legs. “You will have to convince me, won’t you?”

“I’ll do anything.” Regulus leaned forward in his seat. His heartbeat sped up, because he really hadn’t expected Lucius to give him a chance. He remembered Lucius from Hogwarts, one of the seventh years sitting at the Slytherin table when Regulus was sorted. He was stunning back then and he was stunning now. Lucius had always made Regulus’ hands shake with nerves. “Just ask me to do it,” he continued, “and I will. I am more than worthy enough to serve the Dark Lord.”

A smile graced Lucius’ lips. “But do you know the first thing about good service?”

Regulus was not sure what that meant, but he didn’t want to sound stupid in front of Lucius, so he took a breath. “I... Yes.”

Lucius grinned, showing teeth. “You will have to prove it.”

“Yes, of course.” Regulus nodded.

“And you would do anything?”

“Anything you want. I am ready to serve my rightful master.”

Lucius’ eyes darkened and he drew in a breath. A strange sound emitted from his throat, a barely perceptible groan. “Your rightful master…” he repeated, like he needed to say the words himself in order to understand them. With a lick of his lips, Lucius uncrossed his legs. “Er… How old are you, Black?”

“I turn seventeen next month.”

Another sharp breath. “Yes,” Lucius whispered, “that will do fine.”

Regulus wanted to ask what he meant, but before he got the chance, Lucius had lowered his hands to his trousers. Regulus’ heart skipped as he watched Lucius undo the button and then slowly pull on the zipper.

“Serving a master is a learned skill, Black. And I think I ought to teach you a few things about good service first.” He parted his trousers and pulled out his hard, pink shaft, stroking it in a loose fist. “Out of the goodness of my heart.” Lucius smiled.

Regulus realized his mouth was hanging open and that he had stopped breathing. Even more embarrassingly, his own cock was starting to harden. Why the sight appealed to him, he could not have said; he had never entertained such proclivities in the slightest. But there was just something about Lucius that had always been so … attractive. The realization struck at him like a battering ram, forcing him to acknowledge it. Lucius pulled him like a magnet, sucking him in and holding onto him from somewhere deep inside…

“Why don’t we start right now?” Lucius said, his voice quiet in the big room. He beckoned Regulus with a finger. “Come over here.”

Regulus could feel the beating of his heart. As he rose from his seat, he heard birds chirping outside the massive windows. He moved around the table set with porcelain teacups and delicate pastries, and kneeled in front of Lucius. His cock jutted out proud and stiff at Regulus’ eye level, lording over him as much as Lucius did.

_I am ready to serve my rightful master._

He breathed in and caught a whiff of Lucius’ arousal, and he found he was licking his lips without realizing it.

“Come closer,” Lucius hissed, reaching out for him, tangling his fingers in Regulus’ hair. “Open your mouth.”

Looking up into Lucius’ eyes, Regulus parted his lips. At the flash of lust in Lucius’ stare, he parted them more. Lucius’ fingers tightened in his hair and held him there, inches from his cock, and Regulus stayed like that with his mouth open, letting Lucius enjoy the sight he made.

Lucius exhaled as he continued to stroke himself. His voice was rough the next time he spoke. “Put your mouth on it.”

Regulus closed his eyes and leaned forward. He let his lips touch the velvety skin, feeling his way slowly around the unfamiliar sensation of having his mouth on a hard cock. Lucius’ reactions went straight to his groin, and he reached down and began to palm his hardening dick through his trousers.

Lucius’ hand tightened painfully in his hair. “Uh-uh, put your hands up here.”

Regulus swallowed down a groan of displeasure and did as he was told, placing both palms on Lucius’ knees.

“You will focus only on pleasing me. Do you understand? _Me.”_

Regulus nodded.

“Good. Then continue.” He pulled Regulus forward by the hair.

Tentatively, Regulus stuck out his tongue. Lucius tasted surprisingly clean and just a tad musky; not bad at all. He licked a long stripe up from his base to the tip, which earned him a guttural groan from above. He continued to make the same pattern, up and down, up and down over Lucius’ shaft. His balls were still concealed in his trousers, and Regulus wasn’t sure if he was ready to put those in his mouth yet anyway. This was new territory as it was.

He was getting used to the up and down licking when Lucius seemed to become bored of it.

“Swallow it!” he demanded, pulling Regulus unforgivingly. His scalp was on fire from the constant maneuvering by his hair.

Regulus opened his mouth wide and looked up at Lucius just at the moment the head disappeared between his lips. The intensity he saw there made his stomach flip. Regulus sucked, swallowing more of Lucius’ dick, taking as much as he could. He gagged around it, coughed and let forth a spew of saliva, but he couldn’t lift his head back up. Lucius held him down firmly. Regulus’ first instinct was to panic. His hands fisted over Lucius’ legs. He had to breathe. His face and neck seared with heat and he gagged again, this time more fiercely.

Finally, Lucius pulled him up, and Regulus gasped in a deep breath of air. He looked at Lucius with watery, stinging eyes to try and convey that he needed a moment to regain his composure, but he didn’t have a chance because Lucius pushed him back down again. His cock was too large for Regulus’ throat, it stretched him painfully and he continued to gag. But he realized this was not going to end, not until Lucius was satisfied.

Regulus tried his best to relax his throat, to let the hard shaft move in and out of his mouth freely. He clutched Lucius’ thighs as Lucius used his face as a fuck hole, grunting on every down stroke and jutting his hips up, pushing himself even deeper into Regulus. Regulus closed his eyes and tried to let it happen. He was mildly aware of the drool slipping past his lips and pooling onto Lucius’ trousers.

A few moments later, Lucius tensed, held Regulus down until he thought he might faint, and came down Regulus’ throat. He pulled out too soon and his come filled Regulus’ mouth and dribbled out over his chin. Finally, Lucius released his grip on his hair.

Regulus gasped for breath.

“I enjoyed that,” Lucius said with a sigh. He looked down at Regulus with a satisfied smirk. “You will clean me up now.”

Regulus’ hands shook as he carefully tucked Lucius back into his trousers.

“At this rate, you will have proven yourself in no time, Black.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment here, on [livejournal](), or in both places.


End file.
